Sudah pernah Ciuman?
by elkyouya
Summary: Kise, Imayoshi, dan Murasakibara adalah sahabat. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika IMayoshi terjebak dengan kakak Kise yang bernama Nash di dalam rumah berduaan? sepertinya akan menjadi buruk. Untuk Author Planariang.


**Sudah pernah Ciuman?**

 **.**

Nash Gold Jr  
Imayoshi Shoichi  
Kise Ryouta  
Murasakibara Atsushi

.

 **Planariang semoga kamu suka, enjoy  
**

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek perumahan diamana ia tinggal. Matanya terlihat sedikit sayu dibalik kacamatanya. Mendandakan ia masih mengantuk. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar di terpa cahaya pagi yang lembut. Rambut hitam halusnya sedikit berantakan akibat angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sepasang sarung tangan dan sebuah mantel tebal tak cukup menghangatkannya. Kepulan uap hangat itu menandakan bahwa ia masih kedinginan.

"Shoichin!" suara seorang pemuda meneriakinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tinggi yang nyaris menyerupai bayi titan keluar dari sebuah rumah minimalis namun elite itu. Shoichi menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum renyah saat melihat sahabatnya terburu-buru menghampirinya dengan mantelnya yang tak kalah tebal. Dan sekantung cemilan di tangannya itu tak akan pernah ketinggalan.

"Dingin sekali…" ucap pemuda bernama Atsushi Murasakibara itu. Ini sudah bulan februari namun udara masih tak kunjung menghangat. Shoichi membantu Murasakibara memasangkan penutup telinga pada kepala Murasakibara yang berwarna ungu indah itu. Surainya begitu halus dan beraoma manis seperti permen karet. Tak heran sih. Murasakibara tak pernah mau keramas kalau shamponya tidak rasa permen karet.

"Pakai yang benar Atsushi." ucap Shoichi sambil mengusap kepala Murasakibara sebelum memasukan lagi tangannya kedalam saku. Mencari kehangatan lagi.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menampilkan giginya yang seputih kulitnya. Lalu dengan senang hati berjalan bersama Soichi di sampingnya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Soichi terlihat pendek.

"Atsushi! Shoichi!" tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Murasakibara. Kembali muncul pemuda yang lain dengan Mantel Hitam yang sudah pasti itu bermerk, dan harganya tidak murah, serta kaca mata hitam yang membingkai matanya indah. Sungguh penampilan seorang Kise Ryouta sangat memuakan bagi Shoichi dan Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu berdandan lebih keren dari kami sih?" Celoteh Murasakibara saat Kise mulai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa-apaan kaca mata ini. Cih! gucci lagi." kini Shoichi dengan tidak sopannya melepas Kaca mata hitam Kise dan membolak baliknya seperti mainan sebelum melemparnya lagi pada Kise.

"Kenapa dengan kalian ini! begini begini aku masih seorang Tuan Muda, hormatilah sedikit!" marah Kise pada kedua temanya. Yah, Kise adalah Seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga Ryouta yang dulu sempat menjadi keluarga bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kekaisaran jepang. Namun cerita hanyalah sebuah cerita. Atau mungkin itu hanyalah bualan dari Kise yang memang terobsesi menjadi _Prince Wanna Be._ Murasakibara dan Shoichi memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

"Aku tak mau mengakui orang yang takut ke kamar mandi malam-malam." ucap Murasakibara sambil berlalu tak luput sebatang momogi menggantung di bibirnya.

"Atsushi! Aku tidak takut! aku hanya-" Shoichi menepuk pundak Kise.

"Sudahlah kawan… akui saja, itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, oke?" dan dengan tepukan persahabatan itu. Shoichi menyusul Murasakibara dan meninggalkan Kise di belakang.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kise berlari mengejar mereka dan langsung berhambur memeluk pundak keduanya dari belakang. Kise sangat sayang pada keduanya. Walaupun ia sering ditindas.

Mereka tertawa bersama, tiga sekawan yang sudah bersahabat dari kecil, tiga pemuda dengan banyak kisah.

 **0000ooo000**

"Wahhh… aku tidak menyangka semangkuk sup murahan bisa seenak ini." ucap Kise saat ia dan Murasakibara sedang menyantap makan malam mereka disuatu kedai langganan mereka.

"Dan sup murahan itu adalah kesukaanmu." ucap Murasakibara sarkas.

"Aku tak menyangkal, ini memang kesukaanku. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu dari pada sub ini Atsushi." ucap Kise dengan senyum kucingnya. Itu terlihat menyebalkan bagi Murasakibara. Bahkan saat tersenyum sambil mulutnya penuh dengan Sup Kise masih terlihat menawan.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan." cibir Murasakibara dan mulai menyantap makananya.

"Kapan aku tidak menyebalkan untukmu?" Kise membalas. Dan membuat Murasakibara mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk meledek Kise. Seperti anak SD.

Kise dan Murasakibara sudah kenal sejak mereka bayi… entah, mungkin sejak dalam kandungan juga. Orang tua mereka sudah bertetangga sejak lama. Sekarang, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Tak seperti Shoichi yang orang pindahan dan mendadak masuk dalam kehidupan mereka. Murasakibara dan Kise sepeti takdir yang diciptakan untuk bersama, kebersamaan sebagai orang yang saling mempercayai dan melengkapi. Keduanya membagi sakit dan senang bersama sebelum bocah bernama Soichi masuk dalam hidup mereka berdua.

"Apa Shoichi sudah pulang?" Tanya Kise sambil meminum kopi panasnya. Murasakibara agak heran kenapa lidahnya tidak melepuh.

"Entalah… dia bilang ada acara dengan tim basketnya." jawab Murasakibara sambil memasukan mie pada mulutnya. Ia masih saja makan.

"Atsushi… sudah berapa tahun kita bersama Shoichi? Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Kise mulai bernostalgia mengingat betapa imutnya Shoichi yang berumur 10 tahun terjatuh dari Ayunan. Dan disanalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ryouchin… jangan mulai bernostalgia. Aku tidak suka." ucap Murasakibara, mukanya makin jutek saja.

"Kau hanya tidak Suka aku mengingatkanmu akan kebiasaanmu yang suka mengompol di celana kan? Bahkan sampai umur sembila-" Kise terhenti oleh tatapan Murasakibara. Bibir pink itu di poutkan tanda dia merajuk. Aduh… sebenarnya itu terlihat manis sekali. Tapi Kise tak mau membuat Murasakibara makin marah. Apa jadinya kalau Bayi Titan yang merajuk tidak mau di ajak pulang? bisa repot di omeli Mamanya nanti.

Kadang menjadi seorang sosok Kakak itu juga tidak enak. Apa-apa selalu dia yang disalahkan. Seandainya kakanya masih disini. Mungkin… _A_ _h!_ Dan Kise melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kise menepuk jidatnya keras sambil frustasi meringkuk dalam meja. Murasakibara mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Ryouchin, sudah kumaafkan tidak perlu sesedih itu, jangan menangis disini, atau kutinggal pulang… Hei brengsek jangan buat aku malu!" Murasakibara mulai khawatir. Mungkin Murasakibara sudah akan beranjak dari bangkunya dalam hitungan 5…4…3… ah sebelum tangan kuat perfect copy itu menggenggam lengannya kuat.

"Atsushi… kau ingat Nash Aniki?" Kise bertanya dengan tampang depresi. Murasakibara mengangguk kecil. Bagai mana bisa Murasakibara melupakan Nash, kakak Kise yang lebih tua dua tahun dari kise, yang sangat suka menggodanya dan jahil padanya. Nash adalah mimpi buruk Atsushi Murasakibara. Ya itupun **sebelum orang tua Kise bercerai dan** **Ayah** **Kise membawa Nash pergi.**

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Murasakibara dan mulai menyantap kue beras pedas miliknya.

"Aku lupa… dia datang hari ini. Atau mungkin dia sudah datang." ucap Kise sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi. Atau mungkin lebay?

"Uhuk! Uhuk! unghh mi-num… ohok!" Murasakibara tersedak dan mnerima minuman yang buru-buru di ambilkan oleh Kise.

"Atsushi kau tak apa?" Kise mengelus punggung Murasakibara Pelan.

"Unghh tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak sabar mau makan cemilan yang dia bawa dari Amerika." Mata Murasakibara berbinar.

"Tapi Atsushi- Mungkin dia belum datang? "Ucap Kise pada Murasakibara sambil mengelap bibir imut Murasakibara dengan tisue.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu Nii-chan, mungkin Mama juga sudah pulang. Nanti kita di marahin." ucap Murasakibara berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kise membeku. Bukan karena udara yang dingin. Namun… apa Murasakibara tadi memanggilnya **'** **Nii-chan** **'?** apa dia hanya salah dengar?

"Ryouchin! Kau mau pulang apa tidak?!" teriak Murasakibara dari arah pintu keluar.

 _Ahhh... hanya salah dengar mungkin_. Batin Kise beranjak. Tentu ia mebayar BON mereka terlebih dahulu. Demi tuhan Murasakibara tak pernah mebayar untuk acara makan mereka. Alasanya hanya dua. Dia lebih muda dan Kise terlalu Kaya. Itu saja.

 **0000ooo000**

Shoichi menggosokan kedua tanganya dan meniupnya keras mencari kehangat di malam hari yang dingin ini. Pilihan hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan jaket tipis serta soft jeans adalah style yang bodoh. Walau ia hanya akan bermain kerumah Kise. Tak seperti Murasakibara dan Kise yang hanya berjarak 2 langkah. Kediaman Shoichi sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka, masih beberapa blok terpisah.

Shoichi berdesis ketika sudah sampai di depan Rumah Kise. Shoichi memencet bel rumah Kise berharap Mama mendengarnya. Mama adalah panggilan mereka untuk ibu Kise. Entahalah sejarah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Karena Murasakibara memanggil ibu Kise dengan sebutan _Mama_ maka ia pun hanya mengikuti jejak saja.

"Sial..." Shoichi kesal saat tak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Bukan seperti Murasakibara yang punya kunci serep rumah Kise. Shoichi hanya hanya makin kesal gara-gara mengetahui HP-nya tertinggal dirumah. _Yang benar saja! Apa mereka belum pulang_ _._ _sialan!_ batinya mengumpat kesal.

"Sial… aku sudah malas kembali berjalan kerumah." ucapnya masih mengosok gosok lenganya. Bertujuan menghangatkan badanya barang sedikit.

'Klek'

Dan pintu rumah Kise terbuka, Shoichi sudah siap mengumpat pada Kise lantaran terlalu lama membukakan pintu.

Namun…

 _DEG_

Shoichi membatu di tempat , alih alih tampang menyebalkan Kise yang muncul malah seorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dengan surai Pirang yang sangat terang. Wajah tampan yang menjelaskan bahwa ia seorang berdarah campuran membuat Soichi sedikit terpukau. Dan mata yang tajam yang mengkilat seperti rambutnya mengingatkannya pada Kise.

"Siapa?" dan suaranya yang dalam dan berat itu, Membuat Shoichi mengerjabkan kelopak matanya berulang kali. Mungkin orang ini saudara Kise. Entahlah.

"Maaf… Apa Kise ada?" Shoichi bertanya cukup sopan.

"Mungkin belum pulang." Jawabnya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"O- Oh… baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shoichi dan membungkukan sedikit punggungnya Canggung. Shoichi mebalikan badanya hendak kembali pulang dengan berat hati. Karena sudah jelas rumah Murasakibara juga pasti kosong mengingat Murasakibara juga belum pulang, sedangkan orang tua Murasakibara sedang menangani pekerjaan di Amerika sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Hei." suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Shoichi. Shoichi membalikan badan dan melihat pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Tunggulah di dalam. Dengan pakaian seperti itu kau mau mati beku?" ucap Pemuda itu dengan senyum meremehkan yang sungguh menyebalkan. Dan Shoichi yang tak bisa menolak, akhirnya melenggang masuk kekediaman Kise.

Demi celana dalam hello kitty milik Murasakibara, Shoichi sama sekali tidak asing dengan Rumah Kise, namun entah kenapa Sosok asing yang kini menemaninya membuat semuanya terasa asing baginya. Bahkan udaranya juga terasa asing. Sedikit membuatnya tercekat.

.

.

.

Tek

Bunyi mug yang beradu dengan meja keramik membuat Shoichi menoleh keatas memandang pemuda Tinggi itu dan mengangguk canggung lalu menggumamkan kata _'terima kasih'_ yang entah bisa di dengar lawan bicaranya atau tidak.

Shoichi makin tegang ketika pemuda berpostur tinggi itu duduk di sampingnya. Shoichi menegang ketika lututnya entah sengaja atau tidak bergesekan dengan milik pemuda tersebut. Dan demi tuhan Shoichi berteriak dalam hati ' _D_ _ari semua sofa yang ada di ruangan ini kenapa pemuda ini harus duduk di sebelahku!_ ' Shoichi menghela nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Hei ~ sungguh Shoichi bukanlah orang kikuk seperti ini. Dia bisa saja berlaku biasa, basa basi membuat sebuah percakapan seperti _'_ _H_ _ai aku teman Kise. Kau si_ _a_ _pa_ _?_ _'_ ataukah _'hai tampan, apa kau kolega Kise? Mau berkencan denganku?'_ Shoichi sedikit menggeleng. Tentu saja kalimat terakhir itu harus dicoret. Yang benar saja kalau dia sampai mengatakan hal menjijkan seperti itu.

"Kau teman Kise? Siapa namamu?"

 _Unghhh…_ Shoichi melengkuh dalam hati. Yang benar saja! pemuda dengan aroma mint yang menyeruak ini tengah berbicara di lehernya. Oke mungkin tidak benar-benar di lehernya, namun nafasnya menerpa kulit lehernya. Ini buruk.

Shoichi sedikit bergeser menjauh sebelum menoleh kesamping untuk melihat pemuda yang kini menghiasi wajahnya dengan seringai tampannya. _Ya tuhan…_ Shoichi hampir pingsan, kalau saja ia tidak cepat cepat memalingkah wajahnya ke arah depan dan menatap lukisan abstrak milik Murasakibara. Dan kenapa lukisan tidak jelas itu ada di rumah Kise? S _ial wajahnya tampan sekali_ _._ batinya. Ternyata dia tidak kuat menhan pesona lelaki tersebut.

"Hm, begitulah. Dan apa kau saudara Kise? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya." ucapnya dan kembali dengan pertanyaan basa-basinya. Tapi ada sedikit nada penasaran disana. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Sungguh lebar hampir menyentuh telinganya. Ahh tidak juga, Shoichi terlalu hiperbola.

"Aku kakaknya." ucap Pemuda itu dan membuat Shoichi terbelalak.

"Hah? Jadi kau si 'Nash nii-chan' itu?" ucap Shoichi mengoreksi tampilan pemuda yang ia pernah dengar bernama Nash Aniki itu dari bawah keatas dan kebawah lagi. Seperti tidak percaya.

"Kita beda Ibu. Ayah kita menikah 3 tiga kali kalau itu yang membuatmu penasaran," Sergah Nash menjawab tanda tanya di kepala Soichi. "Apa Kau kenal aku? Aku mungkin sedikit lupa… karena sudah lama sekali pindah dari sini." Ucap Nash sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekat.

Shoichi menggeleng. Tubuhnya terasa terancam saat Nash mendekatinya. Entahlah.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu. Sebenarnya setelah kau pergi aku pindah kemari. Dan bertemu KiMura, aku hanya mendengar tentangmu beberapa kali dari KiMura." jelasnya.

Nash menyerngitkan alisya, hingga membuat sebuah lekukan otot di jidatnya.

"KiMura?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah! Maaf, aku terbiasa memanggil mereka KiMura. Yah kau tahu? Adikmu dan Murasakibara itu sudah seperti pasangan saja. Mereka aneh." ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang tipis.

Nash melihat Shoichi yang tersenyum. Dan wajahnya tak terkendali untuk tak ikut tersenyum. _Senyumnya_ _tulus_ _sekali._

"Aneh? Kenapa aneh?" Tanya Nash. Tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya. Ia memang sudah tau hubungan adiknya dengan tetangga mereka itu memang sedikit -Aneh menjurus menjijikan-bagi Nash. Namun Nash tidak peduli. Nash hanya ingin melihat senyum Teman adiknya itu lagi.

"Kau tahu? Seperti Adam dan Hawa, mereka bisa sakit kalau tidak bersama-sama. Padahal kalau bersama mereka hanya bertengkar. Yah... walau kebanyakan Kise yang di aniyaya Murasakibara sih. ahahahah kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Aku tak sanggub bercerita lebih, membayangkan kekonyolan mereka sudah Membuat perutku sakit. " dan Soichi tertawa walau tidak terbahak bahak. Dan itu sangat manis sekali di mata Nash. Nash ikut tertawa. Bukan karena cerita Shoichi. Namun wajah Shoichi. Nash jadi ingin memakannya.

"Aku tak pernah Tau adam dan hawa seperti itu." Nash orang yang sangat perhatian pada hal-hal kecil. Anggab saja bodoh. Kalau teliti dan cermat membuatnya terlalu elegan.

Shoichi memandang wajah Nash. Wajah Shoichi datar sekarang. Sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya perumpamaan. Bukan hal yang harus diulas serius." ucap Shoichi sambil mengidahkan bahunya. Dan masih dengan tampang –kau ini bodoh atau apa?- Nash tersenyum lagi , kali ini memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Apa kau Pernah dengar seseorang bilang kalau kau Manis... errr siapa namamu?" Nash berkata dengan gombalan murahan. Yang benar saja kakak Kise yang blasteran ini, sedang menggombalinya! Pikir Shoichi memekik.

"Ungh… namaku Imayoshi, Imayoshi Shoichi, Dan maaf sebelumnya aku tak pernah suka di panggil manis." jelas Shoichi dengan senyum groginya kini, lalu berusaha menghilangkanya dengan meneguk teh di tanganya. S _ialan pahit sekali!_ Batinya mengumpat pada teh buatan Nash.

"Ummm… sepertinya aku pernah dengar Kise membicarakanmu, tapi entahlah… aku jarang ngobrol dengan Kise di telepon." ucapnya sambil menyesap teh buatanya sendiri yang rasanya tidak manis dan terlalu pekat tersebut. Toh Nash suka.

"Oh…" oke, Soichi hanya tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.

"Kau pernah Ciuman?" tiba-tiba Nash bertanya dan membuat Shoichi tersedak.

"Uhuk-! Ap- apa?!" Shoichi kaget dan mengusap setetes teh yang meluncur di dagunya.

"Hei… kenapa sekaget itu? Hahahaha Oh! Ya tuhan... Shoichi jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah?" Nash bertampang menyebalkan lagi. Wajahnya seperti mengundang untuk ditonjok.

"Tentu saja aku pernah. Tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa aku bagi dengan orang sepertimu." ucapnya sedikit marah karena merasa tersingung. Dan apa-apaan tadi? **'Shoichi?'** Nash Sudah berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Mendengarnya membuat Soichi sakit di perut. Tidak benar-benar sakit, namun seperti ada sepuluh ribu kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Seperti ia ingin berteriak. _Apa-apaan! Ini!_

"Orang sepertiku? Apa maksudnya? Maksudmu orang tampan sepertiku?" ucap Nash dengan kepercayaan diri yang entah ia peroleh dari mana, _oh ya tuhan tak heran Kise jadi raja Selca_ _._ _.. kalau kakaknya saja sebegini memalukan_ _nya_ _!_ batin Shoichi menyadari. Oke kakak Kise memang tampan. Dan Shoichi tak mau mengakuinya.

"…" Shoichi diam. Tak mau memperpanjang lagi.

"Sudah pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Nash lagi, kini berbisik di telinga Shoichi. Membuat Shoichi bergetar.

"Bisakah kau- Mfft"

Nash mencium Shoichi, menarik leher belakang Shoichi dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Nash memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap inci bibir Shoichi yang tak disangka-sangka akan semanis itu.

"Nghhhnnn… ahnn.. nhhh" Shoichi mengeluarkan suara aneh dari dalam tenggorokanya yang mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai desahan. Shoichi berusaha memisahkan bibir mereka, namun sial! lengan Nash yang kini berada di pinggang dan belakang kepalanya sangat kuat, membuat Shoichi tak berdaya.

Desahan demi desahan tercipta saat Nash mulai memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Shoichi yang hangat,lidah mereka makin panas karena harus bergulat dan basah oleh kedua saliva yang tercampur akrab. Shoichi mulai mengikuti ritme Nash, Badanya memanas karena terangsang oleh ciuman panas mereka, dan Nash yang kini di penuhi nafsu mulai mengangkat kedua sisi pingang Shoichi dan membuat Shoichi duduk di pangkuanya tanpa harus melepas kedua bibir mereka yang sedang panas bertukar Saliva.

Shoichi sedikit kaget saat menyadari kini posisinya sedang menduduki paha Nash dan ia bisa merasakan gundukan tumpul di pantatnya yang sudah pasti itu kejantanan Nash yang sudah menegang. Shoichi tak berhenti mendesah bahkan kini makin keras dan seksi, Ketika ia merasakan tangan Nash yang dingin menyelinap di balik kausnya dan menyentuh kulitnya sensual, mengerakanya naik turun dengan lambat seakan ingin meresapi kelembutan di kedua telapaknya.

Satu tangan Nash kini turun dari pingang Shoichi dan mulai meremas keras pantat Shoichi dan hanya menghasilkan desahan yang lebih keras dari bibir Shoichi yang masih senatiasa di kulum oleh bibir penuh Nash. Saliva turun dari sudut bibir Shoichi menandakan betapa panas ciuman mereka.

Namun Shoichi tak semahir Nash, ia tak terbiasa dengan ciuman yang terlalu panas dan terlalau lama ini! Shoichi mencengkeram surai Nash yang tak disangka-sangka terasa lebih lembut dari kelihatannya. Dan Soichi terpaksa menarik rambut Nash agar ia bisa menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya yang mulai kepayahan.

Napas mereka terburu… mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun Nash bukan pemuda yang boros, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium leher jenjang Shoichi dan membuat Shoichi mendesah lagi. Nash menyesap kulit leher Shoichi dan menggigitnya kecil sehingga menghasilkan tanda kemerahan yang sangat cocok dengan kulit Shoichi. Nash tak bisa berhenti, ia seperti kecanduan. Kedua tanganya juga tak berhenti menyentuh seluruh tubuh Shoichi, bahkan kini salah satu tanganya menysup dalam lapisan celana serta celana dalamnya hingga tangan besar itu kini meremas pipi pantat Shoichi yang telanjang dan halus tersebut.

Shoichi meremas rambut Nash dan mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses yang lebih untuk Nash.

Ini semua memabukan. Ini semua memabukan Keduanya!

'klek'

Pintu terbuka

"Oh… Fuck!" Kise berteriak

"Ewwwwwwhh" erangan jijik Murasakibara

"Astagah..." Mama menyebut.

Ini... Mimpi Buruk

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Cinggg... Tadinya mau bikin LiuIma Tapi hati masih belum mengijinkan Aa' LiuWei menjamah siapapun juga. /peluk mas Liu/ Mas jamah diriku aja mas ahay.**

 **Dan...  
Gue tunggu NasKasaaaaaaanyaaaaaaaa! /nari samba/ **

**elkyouya**


End file.
